How To Forgive
by LilyLunaRose
Summary: I was scared. My best friend's family had been murdered and she was in pieces. A story of hope, healing, forgiveness and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I woke up in a cold sweat. Something was wrong. I looked at the clock 2:36 am 'Shit' I thought, I still had four more hours until I had to get up to feed the horses. I knew I couldn't go back to sleep so I went onto facebook. It was my best friend Katherine's birthday so I posted on her wall. Then everything went black.

My alarm went off at six-thirty that morning. My laptop was off and it was on my desk. So I got up and got dressed. I raced outside to feed our horses when the phone rang (my mom keeps a phone in the barn.) I picked it up it was Kathy "He murdered them" She was crying, "He murdered my family" "I'll be right over" I told her and hung up the phone. I threw one flake of hay into each stall and went to get my mom.

I was scared. My best friend's family had been murdered and she was in pieces

My mom and I parked on the side of the street and went to the house with the yellow tape. Almost immediately I saw her. I got out of the car and started running towards her, when I bumped into a large police officer.

"I'm sorry," he said, "you aren't allowed past" "You don't understand, She is my best friend and my mom is her god-mother" I said, he moved past. I ran upto the steps where she was sitting. Kathy looked up at me with her deep brown eyes. She was taller than me by about three inches. Her hair was a dark brown that usually flowed past her shoulders but today it was in a ponytail.

"Taylor" she whispered "I can't believe he killed them. I know he was abusive but this was bad even for him." I flung my arms around her and we both started crying. About twenty minutes later she looked around. "Where's your mom?" she asked. Just then my mom talking to an officer, as they walked out of the house carrying Kathy's favourite giant stuffed dog and her baby blanket that our parents had made for us out of a picture of me and Kathy sitting on our ponies Lolly and Lilly (they were real and don't ask about the name) with us holding our hats off of our heads, the blanket was small and made of plushy fabric.

My mom's blue eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying. My mom and I look so much alike. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. I obviously got my height from her since my dad was six feet (or so mom tells me I haven't seen him since I was three). My mom and I are really close it must sound weird but we watch movies and play games every Monday and Tuesday night.

We loaded the stuff up whil my mom went to get her clothes and stuffies from her room. Then we sat in the car and waited. My mom got in the car without saying a word. She turned to us and gave us a small smile then tuned up the stereo 'Angel' by Sara McLachlan was on we all started crying again. We got home about ten o'clock in the morning and before my mom left to get Kathy's horse Whisper she made us macaroni and cheese.  
> <p>


	2. Author Note

Just a small authors note: I DO own all rights to this story and all the characters in it.

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance for a break that would make it okay there's always one reason to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day I need some distraction oh beautiful release memory seeps from my veins let me be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of an angel fly away from here from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort there

So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn there's vultures and thieves at your back and the storm keeps on twisting you keep on building the lie that you make up for all that you lack it don't make no difference escaping one last time it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of an angel fly away from here from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort there you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort here 


End file.
